Forever Dawn
by Blahboredom123
Summary: Twilight from Edward's point of view. R&R please!
1. 1 First Sight

**Alright everyone. Here's chapter two!! yipee (and the crowd goes wild). hahahahha i crack myself up (even though that wasn't funny)**

By Blahboredom123 (whoot!!)

My eyesight grazed the road occasionally as I drove my family home from school. I had my evening planned. Everything in place, set in stone. A good read, homework, then I would relax and listen in on some of the dreams in the town. Always a sorrowful institution.

Alice was chattering with Rosalie about some she sale blow out that they were forcing me-against my will-to drive them to. Alice's head tilted backwards ever so slightly and her eyes glazed over.

"Alice." Jasper whispered-taking her hand.

Her thoughts were confusing, as were all of the thoughts she had during a vision, but this was different, I couldn't see the vision. She wouldn't let me. I had never seen me block me out so well. It was impressive. 

Her breath came in a gasp- not that she needed to breath. Confusion spread across her face as she searched for words.

"What is it?" Jasper asked lightly. He was worried about her, it didn't take my ability to know that.

"It was-" She took a hasty glance at me. "It was nothing."

"Alice. I don't keep secrets from any of you, none of us do. Please tell us. We will understand whatever it is." I reasoned. It was true, she was deceiving us, I knew this was not nothing. She was blocking her mind, she obviously didn't want any of us to know- not even me, her confident.

"It was Edward, that's all, he just looked happy." Emmett laughed heartily.

"Well, I do believe that that's news to celebrate!" Everyone joined in on his laughter. I was slightly taken aback from their laughter and joking on my behalf. I was not a depressed man, a loner maybe. But not depressed- although my family would argue otherwise.

I followed my routine, swaying from it slightly as the gossip minded people thought. The news today seemed to be that a new girl was starting at school. Boring. I dismissed the voices and carried on reading.

I could hear Alice approaching my door. She knocked hesitantly before I invited her inside.

Her dance like walk entertained me and I laughed as she flitted around my room, looking for a suitable place to be. She settled on my leather couch.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I asked. I had started reading again.

"Would you like me to take you hunting?"

" What? Now? No thank you Alice, I went just last week with Carlisle and Emmett."

"I know, I just though-"

"Alice, I want to know what you saw."

"I have told you what I saw."

"Not all, just that I was happy."

"You were. Fine, you want more detail? You were here, standing in the doorway smiling like an idiot. Everyone was watching you and we were all glad that you were so...delighted."

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"ALICE!" I yelled, frustrated. I hated it when people watched their thoughts around me, I really depended on knowing what people thought.

"I have to go."

"Fine."

"Feeding, last chance."

I chuckled "No chance." I muttered under my breath. I was fine how I was, and my nighttime agenda was already disrupted by her.

Later that night

I sighed slightly, nearly everyone was asleep, except a few troubled minds and my cursed adoptive family. I listened in on a few minds, mostly middle aged women, up late worrying about their children, husbands, and parents who were becoming old. There were a few teenage minds awake. I stretched my ability to the max extent and pried myself into a jock at our school.

I need to do two more reps then I'm done for the night. Hey, there's a new girl tommorrow, wonder what she's like. Wonder what she looks like! Chief's daughter though, tough.

I exited his mind. He was rather un-original. But there seemed to be a theme tonight in everyone's thoughts- A new girl-. Silently and to myself I wondered if she was a vampire, maybe that's why Alice didn't want to tell, maybe she just wanted the new vampire to be a surprise. I smiled to myself and pushed past her barrier, now weak that Jasper was sending her his emotions.

But she was as blank as a sheet of unused paper. I dispelled my mind from the worries and settled myself into a dream of a young child. I sighed. This is the closest I ever got to actual sleep in the past hundred and six years.

The next day

I parked in the school's parking lot. It was a rainy day if I had ever seen one. I could feel-and hear-the minds of every student silently pleading with god for a sunny day. I wished as well for one ounce of sun to make my skin sparkly and warm.

The Bell was going to ring any minute. I turned, a large red truck caught my eye. It's fenders were bulbouse and rounded. olden style. It looked slow- I scowled at it. I had never seen it before. Probably a new car belonging to a student with a new license. One that was horrible, yet loved beyond beleif. After 3 years I had given up that charade. No car was a good car- unless it was fast. Like my beloved volvo- shiny and perfect in every way.

The day was going by fast- the way I preferred days at school. I had settled down to my lunch period of avoiding my lunch. My head was tilted away from the rest of my family's- listening in on the unoriginal minds of the Fork's student body. Everything seemed to generate around one person; Isabella Swan, the new girl. Every male mind was a new longing. A new unkindled lust apearing. It made me sick. I wished for the olden times, when putting a hand on a woman's leg was scandelous.

I was remeniscing when an overpowering scent hit me full on the face, as if a boulder had landed on me from above. It was floral, lilac. It held a certain sweetness to it, yet was not the sickly sweet of werewolves. My mouth was watering, and I knew my eyes had churned into an inky blackness. That was when Isabella Swan had walked into the lunchroom- and my life.

I tried desperately to ignore the sheer cries of hunger emmiting from the utter depth of my being. Jasper had grown worried with the feeling of my urgency. His thoughts were dark, always laced with the urge for blood that comes with new vampires. Alice stood and threw her lunch in the bin. I listened in on the conversation the new girl, and Jessica were having.

"who are _they_" I heard an angel's voice whisper. I looked up unintentionally to gaze quickly at Jessica. My eyes sweeped over Isabella with the speed only a vampire would be able to use, and I was looking down at my unopened soda can again. I felt self conciouse in Jessica's mind. She was always assessing boy's movements, and surprisingly, she was quite acurate.

I heard Jessica giggle. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left is Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She was talking under her breath. They were talking about us. We were always a topic of conversation; what with our devestatingly good looks, however, in the eyes of this girl i couldn't help but feel a human emotion; hope. Hope that someone would truly like me, not only for my good looks, but for my intellect, my company. I shifted my mind, searching for the girl's voice in her own head, in the hope that her thoughts were centered around me. Nothing, only white noise. Either this little girl was completely brain dead, or my mind is on FM, while she is the only one on AM.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeouse, of coarse. But don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." Jessica sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. She must have remembered when I turned her down.

After a few more minuted my family and I left. I could feel the female eyes traveling after us. Their minds quickly returned to their previouse thinkings; ah humans and their small attention spans.

I headed off to biology. I always liked biology, even as a human. And I was exceptionally good in this subject; even though I am perfect in every subject. Mr. Banner could take a few lessons from me, in fact.

Who is this girl who smells so nice, I wondered. She is incignificant. Maybe some of jasper's thoughts were rubbing off on me. Honestly, all that boy can think about is his stomach!

That was when _she _walked in. I inwardly groaned, something I never knew I was capable of. She stumbled her way over to me. I felt my arms itch to jump out and save her from falling into a desk. However, they behaved and I watched her slump into the seat next to me.

I felt myself stiffen. She smelt so good. There are so many things that I could do lure her out of the classroom. I trembled slightly and leaned away from her, trying to get her dizzying scent out of my head. It didn't work. I began thinking of all of the possible thing I could say to her. Would you like me to carry your books for you? Here, let me show you to your next class. Would you like to step into a dark corner where no one will see me drain your life? I could say anything to her, and she would come. But I can't do that, not in this classroom filled with children, not to Carlisle. Oh, what would Esme think of me? Emmett would beat me, and Rose would snub her nose. Jasper would try to stop his wife from attacking me. My family would hate me.

Her eyes looked up at me, puzzled. And that was when I realised I had been staring at her. But instead of looking away I just stared at her. The devil in carnation. I almost felt the need to spit on her and tell her to go away. This beautifull, beautifull devil.

The bell rang and I sprung out of my seat and swerved fluidly out of the door. I could hear faintly the nasal voice of Mike Newton.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil, or what?" He laughed. But before I could hear the rest of his dialect I was too far away.

Later that day I found myself in the office. I was a man on a mission. And that mission was avoiding my hunger.

"I just need to switch biology classes with someone." I insisted, laying on all of my charm. I could practically see her melting in front of my very eyes.

"I don't think I can do that, dear." She whispered. I looked up from underneath my lashes.

"I'll take any period. I just need a change."

"Dear I really wish I could, but-" And with that thye door opened. The air was laced with freesia. It was her.

"Never mind. then." I replied hastily as I rushed for the door.

Why was god playing with me? testing me? Could he really hate me this much?


	2. authors note sorry

**Hey, im sorry (to the people who have read this) that I haven't updated...I might have um forgotten about this story (PLEASE DONT EAT ME!!) but I'm planning on writing the next chapter and having it out by tuesday (YIPEE) so again, sorry.**

**oh, and by the way: The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen is REALLY good!!!! (although it doesnt compare to Twilight)**


	3. Open book

I didn't know who this girl thought she was, but she was a threat to my family. A threat to everything that Carlisle had built for us.

So I left. I ran- one of the things I enjoy to do most- into the sunset, into the dark, and eventually- into Alaska. Where I was welcomed with open arms.

I must say, that the family I have there was respectful to me. They kept their distance, didn't pressure me into hunting, nor did they nag me to share what was on my mind. Although they thought about it.

On one evening as I was curled up in an overstuffed armchair by the fire with my copy of _The Life and Lies of Claud Debussy _I thought, aloud.

"Who does she think she is?" I growled. Cindy, one of the younger vampires in the family looked at me. "An arrogant little girl. And here I am, a vampire- cowering in fear!"

"Edward? Are you al-" I turned to her. She stopped talking and stared back at me.

"I'm going home. I shouldn't fear her, she should fear _me!_"

"Edward, are you sure that's a good id-"

"Goodbye" I strode to the door in one fluid motion "This stay has gone swimmingly, thank you."

"I, um. Well, alright. Come back anytime" I grinned _I could melt_ I heard her think. I grimaced and left. Running back home, back to where I belonged.

When I arrived home I found everyone in the living room. Esme rushed up to me and embraced me in a warm hug- in a figurative sense.

"Oh Edward! We thought you would never come back!" Esme cried.

"Glad you came to your senses, son." Carlisle smiled and patted me on the back with force enough to break a human's back.

"So, some girl's got you wobbly, eh?" Emmett smirked.

"Don't mind him, he's been watching British TV." Alice smiled "But it really is great you've come back."

"I'm sorry, everyone. I don't know what I was thinking. But now, I am going to go for a quick hunt." I apologized.

"I'm going with you." Jasper chimed in. _blood, cascading down the pale flesh of an exposed neck. Warm enveloping my throat, so quenching and satisfying. Jessica Stanley screaming out as she realises the attack. The taste of her fear. _I shuddered at Jasper's thoughts. And agreed for him to come with me.

I fed more heartily than usual. Preparing myself for the scent. I didn't understand how the smell of one human could be so strong, and I had convinced myself that my mind was just fooling.

It was snowing that day. My family was all in a good mood. We threw snowballs at each other outside inbetween one of our classes. That's when I heard her voice.

_"wow. It's snowing" _That must have been Mike Newton. How I despised that skirt chasing idiot.

_"ew" _that was her, her beautiful input on the snow, I wondered why she didn't like it. I was brought back into reality by a snowball to the face supplied by Rosalie.

"Ha-ha" She snickered, pointing and laughing at me.

We piled into the lunchroom and sat at our usual table. Instead of looking away from everything we began to talk for once. The weather our main topic.

"You know, Mike is planning a snow battle." I chuckled "Think we should give them a surprise attack?"

Emmett laughed quietly. "They won't know what hit them" and with that he shook his hair playfully onto Rosalie and Alice, who squealed shrilly.

_"Bella, what are you staring at?"_ It was Jessica, talking to her. My eyes darted involuntarily at her. She looked away quickly. Her beauty was startling. I watched her carefully. waiting for her responce.

She doesn't think I like her. Well, I didn't. But I planned on starting new today. Things can change.

She was already there, doodling on her notebook when I sat down in my seat in Mr. Banner's room. He was walking around distributing microscopes to each partnership.

"Hello" I said quietly.

She looked up at me. I turned to face her more. I was hit by the scent of her aroma and began salivating. I was as far away from her as the desk would allow, but I hoped that I didn't look like I didn't want to be near her.

"My name is Edward Cullen" I continued " I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." She seemed to be contemplating something.

"H-how do you know my name?" she stammered. obviously flustered by my attention. I laughed softly.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." She grimaced.

"No. I meant, why did you call me 'Bella'?" I mentally slapped myself in the face. Everyone's mind said that she liked being called 'Bella'.

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella." she said "But I think Charlie- I mean my Dad- must call me Isabella behind my back- that's what everyone here knows me as." She blathered.

"Oh" I replied stupidly. There was an awkward silence, and I knew that somewhere a queer child was being born.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started the class.

"Get started." He commanded. _Let's see how fast Mr. Perfect can get **this** done._ he thought.

"Ladies first, partner?" I asked. I smiled crookedly. She looked up and stared at me.

"Or I could start if you wish." She smiled. What did that mean? Did she think I was a woman? Do I look like a female?

"No." She said while blushing. "I'll go ahead." she seemed to be showing off.

"prophase." She told me. I doubted her.

"Do you mind if I look?" I asked politely. She passed me the microscope, our fingers brushed and it was simply electrifying, not to sound like Danny from Grease, but- _I got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm losing controll. They're electrifying!_

"sorry" I muttered, pulling my hand back. I peered into the scope. "prophase" I agreed, and wrote it down into my notebook.

I switched the slide. "Anaphase" I muttered.

"May I?" she asked indifferently. I raised my eyebrows, but passed the microscope over to her. She peered in and seemed to agree with me. "slide three?"" she asked, holding her hand out to me blindly until I put the slide in her hand.

"interphase" she confirmed after a swift glance. I pulled the scope back to gaze into it breifly before writing it down. She was good.

We were finished before everyone els. I was listening to Mr. Banner debating in his head whether to come and talk to us or not when she spoke to me.

"Did you get contacts?" She asked. Her question confused me; usually humans don't pay much attention to the eye color of a stranger.

"No." I told her.

"oh" she mumbled. " I thought there was something different about your eyes." She really is observant.

just then Mr Banner walked up to our table.

" So Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" he asked defensively.

"Bella" I corrected "Actually she identified three of the five." I smiled. Mr. Banner looked at her skeptcally.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish Blastula?" he inquired.

"yeah" she admitted.

they continued this back and forth for a while. When he walked away I attempted making conversation.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" I asked, reffering to how the snow had turned to slush, dimissing the snow battle.

"Not really" she anwered honestly.

"You don't like the cold." I stated.

"Or the wet." she added. I smiled.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." I mused.

"You have no idea" She muttered darkly. I was fascinated by what she said.

"Why did you come here then?" I asked, genuinly confused.

"It's...complicated."

"I think I can keep up" I pressed.

She paused for a moment, then looked up into my gaze. She seemed confused.

"My mother got remarried." She said

"That doesn't sound so complex" I said sympathetically. The poor girl. "When did it happen?"

"Last september." Her voice sounded sad.

"And you don't like him." I surmised. I was trying to keep my tone kind.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough." She was fingering the hem of her shirt nervously. I wondered why she wouldn't stay with her mother, whom she loves, and a nice young man. Instead she came here to a place that she abhores.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" I stared expectantly at her.

"Phil travels a lot, he plays ball for a living." She nearly smiled. I saw the edge of her lip twitch up slightly before it came back to normal.

"Have I heard of him?" I asked, smiling the whole time.

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well_. Stricly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." I assumed.

Her chin raised a fraction. "No. She did not send me here, I sent myself."

I knit my eyebrows together. "I don't understand." I don't understand. I tried to read her mind, give me some sort of clue to why she had moved here. But nothing. The radio on a different station. It frustrated me, and I was sure that the frustration as radiating off my body, because Mike thought _jeeze, what's Cullen so worked up about. I think he's about to pop a blood vessel._ I smirked at him quickly. I stared back at Bella curiously.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy...so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie" Her voice was glum by the time she finished.

Why would anyone exile theselves like that. A punishment for being a good daughter.

"But now _you're _unhappy." I pointed out.

"And?" she challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." I shrugged, she was staring into my eyes.

She laughed melonchollily. "Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I _have _heard that somewhere before." I agreed dryly.

"So that's all" She insisted.

I was amused. "You put on a good show." I told her slowly "But I'd be willing to bet you're suffering more than you let anyone see." She grimaced at me, and I knew I was right. Then she looked away.

"Am I wrong?" I asked her indignantly. She didn't say anything and resumed her doodling. " I didn't think so" I said in repliance to her silence.

"Why does it matter to _you_?" she asked, her voice bordered on irritation.

"That's a very good question." I thought hard about this. All I had wanted to do was make sure she wasn't a threat to the family, yet here I was, learning about her family history.

She sighed and scowled at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" I asked, amused. she glanced at me.

"Not exactly. I'm more annoyed with myself. My face is so easy to read- my mother calls me her open book." That was quite untrue. I was finding her extremely hard to read. Not only couldn't I read her mind, but she never reacted quite like I thought she would.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." I answered truthfully.

"You must be a good reader then." She replied.

"Usually" I smiled widly.

Mr. Banner called the class to order. What had I just done? Flirting with a human girl. A girl I took a liking for. This wasn't natural, this wasn't right. It was so wrong in so many ways, and yet, it was perfect.

The bell rang and I walked swiftly out of the room.

That night I slipped inside her window when I knew she was asleep. Her hair was damp and made a halo on her pillow framing her face angelicly. She stirred

"Edward." She said it so clear, I could have sworn she had woken. Then she turned onto her side and mumbled my name once more, and I knew that I had to stay, that she was something special.


End file.
